The frozen piano
by Eleanor Catherine Jones
Summary: Elsa unlocks a lullaby and plays it to Anna remembering their parents. Rights belong to Disney and the writers behind the film. The Debussy is Claire du Lune and the words to the lullaby are my own.


Elsa sat at her mother's grand piano in the music hall thinking about the recent events, a couple of days ago she wouldn't have dared to touch this piano with her powers and now thanks to her younger sister she could herself to get back in touch with her senses, with a smile she touched the top of the piano and created a small ice sculpture of her and Anna's parents, then continued to play a long lost lullaby she heard her mother play when she was little. She remembered how she used to lay her head on her mother's lap until the music soothed her to sleep, then Anna would try to climb up onto the stool to join her. Elsa sang lightly trying to recall all the notes and the delicate way her mother used to play it.

Anna re-entered the palace after saying goodnight to Kristoff and started to head towards the stairs when suddenly the piano music caught her attention, she quietly walked down the corridor towards the hall and stopped outside the door, she looked in and noticed her sister at the keys, who had her back to the door, her crystal coloured cloak shimmered down to the ground catching the light as she moved, and Anna noticed that her sister had made herself another dress with her powers, although this one was silver and down to her feet matching a pair of glass heels, Anna smiled lightly and made her way into the room, as she reached the piano she coughed lightly trying not to scare her sister too much.

"Anna, you startled me" Elsa laughed "have you just got back."

"Yeah, I've been out with Kristoff" Anna shrugged "what are you playing?"

Elsa moved down to the bench so that Anna could join her "don't you remember this?"

"It's a distant memory to me."

"Mother used to play it. When I couldn't sleep I used to lie down whilst she played, it put me to straight to sleep."

"I almost remember. I used to come down and try to nick your place with her" Anna laughed then paused "after that, you began to experiment with your powers and our parents became too busy with work."

Elsa looked down and stopped playing "at least we had some fun together, before, they. Died…I lost control of my powers after that, and hurt you. I'm so sorry."

Anna rested her hand on her sister's arm "but you got through it and saved Earendell, not to mention me. Your power is beautiful, not dangerous" she looked up at the ornament "this is very cute, it looks just like them."

Elsa laughed "it was just a quick design. It's getting late, we should go to bed soon."

"Play me the lullaby Elsa?" Anna asked quietly.

"How mother used to play it?"

"No, your own interpretation" Anna smiled.

"Alright then" she smiled.

"Are you comfortable?"

"Lie down Anna" Elsa whispered.

Anna rested her head across her sister's lap and closed her eyes, Elsa ran her hand across Anna's head smiling at the full colour without any white streaks of her power, and began to play. Passing servants smiled tearfully, happily remembering memories of the palace piano, as the piece developed Elsa began to sing.

"_However cold the night should be,_

_The stars won't go in for you and me._

_The moon will shine overhead,_

_And you'll be tucked up warm in bed."_

Anna sighed happily remembering the lullaby more clearly.

"_In summer when the days are long,_

_And spring breaths in an early song._

_Autumn blows the leaves below _

_Just leaving the winter to light a show._

_The cold never bothered me,_

_The cold won't bother you,_

_'__Cos I am here, and you're with me too."_

Elsa depressed the pedal gently and felt tears in her eyes as she played the last verse to her sleeping sister, moonlight lit up the windows and with the softest touch she turned the piano into an ice covered grand. She watched as the power wound its way across the lid and down onto the pedals, she carefully lifted her foot and brought it down with a soft tap to solidify the instrument then finished the piece. She helped her sister to the sofa in the room and laid her down to sleep then covered her with the cloak.

Elsa smiled lovingly and went back to the piano to finish her work and a gentle piece Debussy, from the sofa Anna opened an eye to watch her sister at the glittering ice piano, her whole body moved with the lilting passages being coaxed from the performer's fingers and Anna ended up just lying mesmerised at her sister's musical talent, the dynamics were so smooth that Anna had to force her eyes to stay open during the piece, the silver dress shook violently from the pedal and Elsa found herself diving deeper into the music as she took the melody further up the octaves until she finally rested them on a long arpeggio across the top range.

"Thank you Elsa" Anna smiled.

Elsa turned quickly then returned the gesture "you're welcome. C'mon, get to sleep" she walked over and joined her sister under the cloak kicking off the heels as she did.

"So, are you going to keep the piano like that?" Anna asked quietly.

"Oh yeah, it looks a lot nicer" Elsa replied kissing her sister's head "see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Elsa."

"Goodnight Anna."

The sun broke into the room the next morning and Anna opened her eyes drearily, she looked over towards the piano which was still solid ice and grinned, it looked so fragile yet she knew it was strong enough to hold the ice, she felt Elsa move beside her.

"Hey, the piano still looks great" Anna smiled moving a strand of hair off her sister's face.

"Hmm?" Elsa opened her eyes and followed Anna's glance "told you it looked better."

"Never doubted you" Anna got off the sofa and stretched.

"A piece before breakfast?" Elsa asked putting her cloak on around her shoulders.

"Are you sure?"

"Anna, I haven't been able to play for most of my life, I have no problem playing whatever the time of day is" she smiled and pulled Anna to the piano. They played together for a while then went to breakfast laughing.


End file.
